League of Lordaeron
The League of Lordaeron is a paramilitary organization, created shortly after the Third War with the sole goal of reclaiming the Kingdom of Lordaeron, which had subsequently been lost to the Scourge. Over time, its agenda has expanded to reclaiming the other lost kingdoms of humanity, assisting its new found allies, and seeing to the destruction of its enemies within the Horde. Its current High Commander is Kerdic Lothinil. History Year 20 The League of Lordaeron was created several years ago by a nobleman known as Alterilin Menethil shortly after the fall of Lordaeron in the Third War in Year 20. Alterilin was one of the many noble patriots of the human kingdom, who was forced to flee or face annihilation by the Scourge. He rose his banner as High Commander amongst fleeing civilians of Lordaeron pooling in Stormwind, and soon many valiant knights, common-folk, and others began to take up arms for what would be known as the League of Lordaeron. Together, their goal was simple, to annihilate the remaining undead in Lordaeron, and to reclaim its lands to their rightful owners. Alterilin was able to accomplish this due to a claim of heritage to Lordaeron's throne, a claim which would soon come under scrutiny by the League's own as its legitimacy was called into question. Year 25 After five years of hardship and turmoil in the north, Alterilin had managed to gather a large group of men and women under his flag in Stormwind. Most of the League's efforts in these years were simply finding food and shelter for refugees from the north, be they from Lordaeron, Arathor, or Alterac. Training had begun amongst new recruits, and supplies found a steady stream amongst the League's reserve of arms and armaments from Stormwind and its allies. After Quel'thalas fell and the Traitor-Prince, Arthas Menethil, vacated himself to Northrend, the League of Lordaeron soon began to find an equilibrium to the massive influx of survivors. Temporary Disbandment Many began to call for immediate action in the north, looking to Alterilin's leadership to make such a crusade possible. While some wished for the man to lead no matter the circumstance, others began to question Alterilin's supposed claim to the throne of Lordaeron. The dissenting followers did not wish to follow a lie, especially considering trickery and deception was what ultimately caused Lordaeron's downfall in the first place. The opposition demanded proof, threatening desertion if the noble's claims were false. In response to this, Alterilin succumbed to the pressure as his claim ultimately was tentative at best, but not before disbanding his creation in its entirety. Eventually, Alterilin would be ousted as Alterilin Veneratio, who had no official claim. Nearly the day after the League's disbandment, a young man known as Vlademar Von Gunhildur who was of the League was unwilling to let such a noble cause die because of one man's dishonestly. It was then that the League was reborn, the same banners flying anew under a man who lacked noble blood, but not a fierce heart. His rallying cry brought many of the original Leaguesman back to its call, and the cry for action in the north was heard. Year 26 The League of Lordaeron began a mass exodus of Stormwind City, moving their base of operations to the southern Lordaeronian town of Southshore. As the last remaining bastion in Lordaeron flying the King's colors, the Leaguesmen were welcomed with open arms. Under Vlademar von Gunhildur's leadership, the League of Lordaeron prospered and soon blades were raised against the Scourge and its sub-sect: the Forsaken. This operation continued for several years, and in this time the League's organization was formed -- of which still exists to this day. Three divisions were created, each pertaining to their own school of warfare. The Lord Ranger and his Wardens, the Arch Magi and the Order of Magi, and the Lord Knight and his Knights of Lordaeron. This was the groundwork for what is now known as the Ranger Division, Caster Division, and Soldier Division with their appropriate reigning Captains and Lieutenants of today. Eventually, word of the League's success heralded Vlademar's predecessor, and soon Alterilin once again resurfaced. The nobleman was shocked to see his organization operating triumphantly, and even went as far as to congratulate Vlademar. However, Alterilin demanded leadership of his own creation in his return. Von Gunhildur was hesitant at first, but after struggling with the day-to-day political intrigue his po sition dealt with, he relented the title of High Commander to Alterilin with a relieved sigh. History repeated itself, however, and the nobleman Alterilin disbanded the League and ordered every military unit under his command to return to their homes. The public records of the League were defiled, and he ultimately declared the organization no more. When this came to the attention of von Gunhildur the next day, he was infuriated and hunted down Alterilin demanding his reason for such insolence. Alterilin responded with necessity, claiming the League had to be disbanded for its own good. Any organization wishing for Lordaeron's reclamation posed a threat to the Menethil's bloodline. Should Lordaeron's reclamation actually succeed, it would take only a swift blade to place a non-royal man on the throne. Vlademar chastised Alterilin however, claiming the League's goals had changed since its origination. No claim to the throne would ever be placed, only a claim to the region's lands, so they could be rightfully returned to their owners. Begrudgingly, Alterilin admitted he could not kill the burning passion of his compatriots, and knew his creation, League of Lordaeron would persist despite his dissidence. Vlademar regained ownership of the League of Lordaeron, and from there several campaigns were launched in region. Though not initially at war with the Horde, the League came into conflict with Orcs, Sin'dorei, the Kingdom of Arthalon (an upstart kingdom with no claims to any lands) and of course the Forsaken and Scourge. Vlademar von Gunhildur, after nearly six years of service to the League (and countless more to Lordaeron), decided to step down after his time as High Commander. It would be at this time that the Traitor-Prince returned to the Eastern Kingdoms by storm, and Lordaeron's darkest hour had come. Year 27 With the arrival of Arthas's Scourge in Stormwind and Orgrimmar, adventurers were called to a grand crusade in order to bring Prince Arthas Menethil to justice. The League of Lordaeron, without hesitation, answered the call and so on found themselves in Northrend. A Gilnean man known by the name of Pyrosite came to find himself as the League of Lordaeron's High Commander, with him, Darvian von Guthir as his second and cousin to Vlademar von Gunhildur. War was waged in the northlands for quite some time, and the League was met with mixed success. The League's role in the campaign for Northrend did not come with many accolades, their participation undoubtedly saved many lives. Several aid stations and outposts were maintained by Leaguesmen, specifically done so under the Argent Crusade's dictation. Any men lost fighting the Scourge would only bolster the Scourge's forces, and so it was by the hand of a few elite adventurers that the Lich King finally fell. Year 28 Deathwing ushered in the Cataclysm, and in the process, Southshore faced utter destruction by Forsaken forces. Forced to relocate their base of operations, the League began an uneasy relationship with the returning Argent Crusaders from the north. While Highlord Tirion Fordring offered Hearthglen as a sanctuary to the League -- in due part of their infallibility against the Scourge -- it became ever pressing for the Argent Crusade to claim neutrality as they housed an enemy of the Forsaken. This was abated with a treatise between their mortal enemies, to not strike each other down when in the presence of Hearthglen, and though begrudgingly, the pact was maintained. Outside of the walls were a different matter, and in retaliation of Southshore's destruction, several campaigns were held against the Forsaken consistently. Most notably, were those directed at the kingdom of Gilneas, their walls having been cracked by the persistent Forsaken scoundrels. This had initially come about due to the earlier schism within the League of Lordaeron, as newly recruited Gilneans (much akin to Pyrosite's reasoning) felt that their kingdom were not being properly sought after, which soon lead to a rebellion within the League's forces. The High Commander at the time, Pyrosite, lead a coup d'etat of the League's forces, taking a good portion of men and women with him to Gilneas's front as they threw down the banners of what they considered to be a lost cause and a dead kingdom. Leadership fell to Darvian von Guthir now, and the League struggled to maintain its hold on many different fronts. Pyrosite's rebels would soon what is now known as the Blades of Greymane under Berenal's leadership, an organization of Gilneans and like-minded associates who's goal lies more specifically in Gilneas's reclamation and protection. Gilnean Rebellion Gilneans were pitted against loyal Lordaeronians, however, and fealty to individual kingdoms were displayed within the League's ranks after the coup. The League of Lordaeron became divided, and it was only until the rebellion leaders Delz and Jalicia were given an offering of truce, did the needless bloodshed begin to cease. It was at this time that a notable campaign began, solely focused on assisting the Seventh Legion in their reclamation of the Gilnean homeland. Delz and Jalicia, once rebel leaders, were now officers under Darvian's command, alongside other notable men and women such as Lucretia, Briallen, Lasaire, Wihilm, Cartres, and Anadar. For a time, the campaigns in Gilneas were fruitful. And alliance was struck with the contingent of Seventh Legion men who were stationed there, alongside the Blades. After the League's occupation of Pyrewood, it was at this time that a man known as Kerdic Lothinil had taken up his blade once again in the name of Lordaeron. Fighting alongside other men for their lost homelands, it was clear that the League's purpose was not only in the reclamation of the kingdom of Lordaeron, but the entirety of the human subcontinent. The Forsaken saw an end to this however. After repeated annoyances by these groups, innumerable Forsaken began assaulting Pyrewood Village. Though they were at first repelled, the onslaught continued until the Seventh Legion and Blades of Greymane were forced to retreat beyond the wall once more, and the League was forced to return to Hearthglen. It was around this time that the High Commander, Darvian, had become increasingly hindered by his need to search for lost loved ones, rumored to be alive in the far reaches of Azeroth. In Darvian's increasing absence, it was decided a new man must become the High Commander of the League of Lordaeron by its officer core. Much akin to Vlademar's same position several years ago, Kerdic Lothinil, having been promoted to the position of Captain relatively quickly, was the only candidate that did not hold any ill will with any of the current leadership at the time and had the skills necessary to lead. Kerdic Lothinil Kerdic was elected High Commander, but his status with his officers was a double-edged sword. He did not command the respect of those under him, and as time went on, it became increasingly clear that things had to change. The League, although filled with honorable men, were few in number and had little renown beyond their ties with the Clergy of the Holy Light and the Blades of Greymane. The League's ability to grant knightship over its own was displaced, lest it be in a setting ordained by the Clergy and the Silverhand Council, newly formed under Cartres, Stromheart, and Lady Barrancas. The claim to the throne of Lordaeron was utterly avoided in all workings with the League, to further support that they were patriots wishing to reclaim their lands, not usurpers only looking for a title. Outdated trees of organization were cut, and multiple leaders of each individual division (by this point, known as the Soldier, Ranger, and Caster divisions) had multiple leaders and sub-leaders to help guide their flocks. A newly instituted rank known as Major would be the High Commander's right hand, and soon that was a spot filled by a fiery Gilnean, whom once a prisoner, found solace wihin the League's heart. A worgen known as Maddock, along with new faces such as the titanic draenei, Grackis, had become the image of the League. New Acceptance No longer was the organization of the League constituted solely to humans displaced by the Scourge, but by any who were willing to accept the League's herald for Lordaeron's reclamation. Though rare, kal'dorei, draenei, gnomes, and even a miniscule amount of death knights found themselves placed within its ranks. New recruits swelled the League's numbers, and various campaigns took place in the Plaguelands and Hillsbrad. A troll uprising lead by the nefarious Ze'jin, an undead troll working in the Zandalari's good graces became an arch-enemy of the League, whose untimely demise was met eventually by Captain Gadron Farnost in the Hinterlands. Another campaign was held in an attempt to answer a call of aid from Fenris Keep, where soon after the League encountered the Sunguard -- fierce blood elven warriors from Quel'thalas, seeking the destruction of human influence in the region. It eventually boiled down to the Sunguard's sacking of Fenris, and though the League and the innocents gathered there were allowed to retreat unharmed, it was a unmistakenable blow to morale. Another major sin'dorei influence, the Dominion of the Sun, was also active in the region, attempting to steal precious Lordaeronian relics from the Clergy of the Holy Light's possession. This was met with cold steel by both Leaguesmen and Clergymen alike, and eventually the Church's precious relics were secured; the Dominion driven back. The League, though met with some defeats, would not be hindered forever, as forces from the south became more and more aware to the League's bolstering presence. The First Regiment lead by Maxen Montclair was met by banners of Leag uesmen after they crossed the Thandol Span. From there, several strategic attacks were ushered out by both southern and northern men alike, attempting to secure the region of the Arathi Highlands. Later on, the Dwarven Vanguard attempted to live up to its namesake, attempting a daring assault against Silvermoon City directly, and asked the League for its support. Kerdic Lothinil agreed, and though initially there was success, (particularly at the battle for Thandol Span) the Alliance forces were met with defeat, a tactical blunder on Ironholde's part. They had attempted to retake Alterac Valley for good, and then found themselves pinned against the Valley's walls, after the Dominion of the Sun drove them back. With Ironholde nowhere to be found, Kerdic was outraged, having been forced to surrender to another contingent of blood elves, in an effort to preserve Alliance lives. The offensive for Silvermoon was utterly stopped in its tracks, and the Dwarven Vanguard soon found themselves under the leadership of Thane Thanror. After a year and a half of long, hard fighting in Lordaeron under Kerdic's command, it became quite apparent that the Forsaken's hold on Capital City would be near permanent, unless the Horde's influence with the Forsaken was decimated. Alone, the Forsaken could be defeated, but even then the Kor'kron lined Forsaken defenses, and any major attack was met with an overwhelming response of not simply Forsaken, but other Horde races. Around this time, several officers began to relieve themselves of their rank. Maddock and Lucretia had abandoned their posts in tandem, and in their stead Cartres became the new major, with Demitria as the new Caster Squad leader. Delz had struck out before them on his own, disgusted with the League, especially under its new leadership. Soon after, his loyal companion Jalicia followed suit. Grackis did not abandon his post like those before him, instead wishing for solace amongst his own people on a personal journey. After a long record of serving, it was granted fully, and Gadron had fully taken his place as leader of the Soldier division. Though the cycle of ever-changing leadership would be never-ending, new blood had begun to take their place. Cidro Commons, a loud-mouthed (yet savvy) mage, skilled at the arcane art became a notable officer under Demitria's guidance. A quel'dorei ranger, Andrenor Swiftarrow, had fully replaced Maddock's leadership of the Ranger Division, under him being the Gilnean known as Lilithia; a calm, quiet type with a penchant for deadly aim. Ondria Ward, a girl more warrior than Paladin, had become a pupil under Kerdic's direct gaze, and soon became a suitable officer in the League's ranks. Hundreds of others also played their part in the League's duties, and the League was a renowned force to not only the Alliance, but the ferocious warriors of the Horde. Strife With The Flame In time, strife with the Brotherhood of the Flame would occur. A group of Lordaeronian nobles with full intentions of reclaiming Lordaeron. It was under that notion that Kerdic extended his hand out to aid them, only to be betrayed and forced to claim an oath to Madelynne Albrecht, and thus was made clear of their intentions: the sole claim to Lordaeron's throne. An admirable cause, but to Kerdic, their methods consisted of anything but the altruistic nature. After it was insinuated the Leaguesmen were to be treated as cannon-fodder to further her champions' pursuit to the throne, he denounced Madelynne and broke his oaths. It was not easy to do such a thing against another brother or sister of the kingdom of Lordaeron, but a necessary displeasure in an to keep the lives of his men preserved. The Hand of Vengeance In the north, another faction of Horde had become increasingly aware to the League's presence: the Kor'kron Legion itself. A band of elite warriors, (Garrosh's personal army some called it) had met the League's fury first hand in the far away lands of Feralas. A precursor attempt to secure a lane for troops to the coming campaign of Theramore, though met with utter failure. In retaliation, Kamiane, a troll mage who lead the Kor'kron ambushed Kerdic outside Hearthglen's walls whilst he was alone. Taken hostage, Kerdic was trans-morphed and given over to the leads of a rather notorious Forsaken group: The Hand of Vengeance. It was there the Forsaken known as Seleste and Sibelius tortured the High Commander, and placed such grievous wounds on his body that he was scarred for life. Molten metal had pierced into his chest and lungs, as fel energy scorched the rest of his body. The Lordaeronian was kept alive via twisted magicks, as Kamiane did not want a simple death for the man, but to survive through the pain so he too could know the sorrow of her lost comrades in Feralas. Hanging on to life by a thread, Kerdic found himself in Hearthglen once again. It was only by the powers of Brinella Bennett (by then, a druidic Captain within the League, alongside Cressen Bennett who was her husband) and Meinas Highcastle did the man survive. Though such wounds could not be completely reversed, and in time this would come back to haunt Kerdic during the grand campaign of Theramore. The Siege of Theramore Across the Great Sea, after the burning of Hyjal (and the apparent death of Briallen) Garrosh Hellscream desired full control of Kalimdor to the Horde. A major obstacle lied in his wake: Theramore, and soon several Horde factions came under one banner, many of whom had encountered the League personally. Elements of the Sunguard, Dominion of the Sun, Kor'kron Legion, Hand of Vengeance, and several mercenaries began to march towards Theramore on a campaign that took several months. At every engagement, the League met the Horde alongside several Alliance allies and friends of the League. Hundreds if not thousands had answered Kerdic's call for Theramore's aid, ranging from the Grey Haven, the First Regiment, House Ouestrelin, Silvershield Mercenary Company, The Dwarven Vanguard, Sanctum of Nocturne, First Alliance Battalion, Hand of Proudmoore, Sha'nash, Shadows of Argus, Death Knights of Acherus, Thousand Blade Legion, Clergy of the Holy Light, the Silverhand Council, and innumerable more. Even the Blood of Lordaeron, once Brotherhood of the Flame, set aside their differences with others to assist in Theramore's defense at the final hour. In the end, Theramore was secured, a major accomplishment by the League and the Alliance by any means. Tahilia Veron Kerdic Lothinil soon stepped down, having given leadership to Tahilia Veron after he'd suffered a near fatal internal attack, his innards mired by the workings of his Forsaken captors so long ago. Tahilia was the death knight who he tr usted to lead better than no other. In order to preserve his health, the mantle was passed on, a show of a man who'd changed his views in the course of a year by working with the League's honorable men and women. Lothinil initially had despised death knights and all things undead, though it was from beings such as Tahilia that he understood not all of them could be so easily condemned, and that even fewer could actually herald his trust. In the closing, the reign of High Commander had been passed to Tahilia Veron, the first Captain of Death Knights in the League, to be the new High Commander of the League of Lordaeron. Within her time as High Commander, Tahilia Veron's struggles in the field were few and far between, most strife came in the form of political feedback due to her status as an ebon. During her time, strife arose with the leaders of many of the League's normal allies and acquaintances and many newly born alliances threatened to crumble into the dust. Unwilling to allow the work of her predecessor fall to discrimination, most of Veron's political dealings were not done in person, rather through representatives of the League of Lordaeron and letters. Through the work of these officers and dignitaries of the League, Tahilia was able to keep the more concerned allies of the League from withdrawing their support. Such concerns were not restricted to those outside of the League, as many within her own ranks questioned the decision of Kerdic Lothinil to appoint an ebon as the new commander, due to the League playing host to a large number of paladins, priests, and druids. However, those who supported Tahilia as their new leader soon outnumbered those who questioned the leadership of an ebon knight, and Tahilia found herself able to lead the para-military group as a single entity once more, under the watchful eyes of many suspicious minds. Feralas The Siege and Destruction of Theramore Year 29 Return of Kerdic Lothinil --WIP-- Current Status Category:Organizations Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Organizations